PO001: File 1 - Red
is the 1st episode of Pokémon Origins. Episode Plot As the "New Game" is selected, the lights turn on as a man, Prof. Oak, introduces himself and the world of Pokémon. Oak snaps his fingers, showing many Pokémon he studies about. Prof. Oak sends out an Eevee, reminding some Pokémon are used as pets, while others are used in battling. Prof. Oak reminds that Pokémon and people coexist with each other and shows a battle between a Nidorino and a Gengar. Gengar used Double Edge, but Nidorino retaliates with Poison Sting. This battle is watched by a boy named Red. His mother tells him Prof. Oak has given her a message he should go to the lab, for Oak has managed to complete something. Red storms out of his room and falls down the stairs. Red's mother advises her son to be more careful and Red promises, running out with his hat backfliped. Red runs off to the lab, but is met by Prof. Oak's grandson, Blue. Blue, seeing his grandfather called for Red to come as well, runs into the lab. Red and Blue start arguing, but meet Prof. Oak. Prof. Oak is glad they are here and shows them a device: a Pokédex, which can store data about Pokémon. Prof. Oak admits he always had a certain dream, but is too old to complete it. He asks Red and Blue of complete the Pokédex, storing all data about the Pokémon. Blue reminds Prof. Oak about the promise he made. Prof. Oak has not forgotten, showing three Poké Balls, containing a Charmander, a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur. Blue lets Red choose first and Red, who has thought for a long time, picks Charmander. Red admits his father gave him the name "Red" to teach him about the hot, fiery passion, like the Charmander he chose. Red sends out Charmander and Blue decides not to choose Bulbasaur, but Squirtle, due to the type advantage. Prof. Oak reminds them when they have a Pokémon, they can give it a nickname, but Red thinks Charmander is a good enough name. Blue asks Red for a battle, but thinks he shouldn't waste time on beginners. Red reminds Blue is also a beginner. Blue confirms this, but also has higher ambitions than Red does. Blue leaves, promising to complete the Pokédex. Prof. Oak remembers he was also a powerful Pokémon Trainer. Red hears this and decides to start his journey. As Red takes the road out of the town, he encounters a Pidgey. Red sends Charmander, who goes to use Ember, but Pidgey uses Gust and flies off. Red throws his Poké Ball, but misses Pidgey. Red checks his Pokédex and finds no data about Pidgey, since he did not catch it. Soon, Red and Charmander chase a Rattata. Charmander growls, stopping Rattata and allowing Red to catch it. Red checks his Pokédex, finding data about his new Rattata. Over the time, Red manages to catch a Spearow, a Caterpie and a Pidgey. After a while, Red encounters a trainer, who sends a Nidoran♀, which Red does not recognize. Red still sends out Charmander, who tackles Nidoran♀. Red throws his Poké Ball, but a force prevents Nidoran♀ from being caught. The trainer calls Red a thief, but Red apologizes and is told where Nidoran♀ can be found. As Red continues, he finds a signpost of Viridian City, as well as Blue. Blue greets Red, somewhat surprised Red managed to come this far so quickly. Red knows Blue's demand and replies he is only on the mission to complete the Pokédex. Blue understands, but reminds Red his Pokémon need to be trained to battle stronger Pokémon for Red to catch them. Blue calls Red a coward, thinking Red is not confident enough to defeat Blue. Red is insulted and accepts the challenge. They send out Charmander and Squirtle, while a man is watching. Charmander growls on Squritle, who runs to tackle Charmander. Charmander uses Ember, but misses and gets tackled. Charmander stands up and goes to scratch Squirtle twice, but hits its shell. Squirtle uses Tackle, hitting Charmander. Squirtle uses Bubble, negating Charmander's Ember and hitting it. Squirtle hits Charmander with Bubble. Charmander gets knocked down and bitten by Squirtle. Seeing Charmander's flame starting to burn less, Red calls Charmander back. Blue calls Squritle back, claiming himself as powerful and awesome, seeing Red just executes one attack after another. Blue advises Red to just go home, for this quest, for Red, is a waste of time and is too dangerous. Later, Red tries to understand why Blue defeated him, if they started out at the same time. Suddenly, Red is visited by a man, who thinks Blue was more experienced. The man asks Red does he understand the Pokémon types, seeing Red's Pokémon are not in sync. The man reminds Red Squirtle trusted its trainer and responded well to all the commands, for they had some connections with each other. The man clarifies the Pokémon's strength is proportional to its trainer's power. Red understands, and goes to find more trainers to battle against. The man advises he should first find a Pokémon Center to heal Charmander. Red thanks the man, who also advises should Red really learn about the Pokémon battles, he can challenge the Gym Leaders. The man leaves, asking Red what battling is really about. Red visits the Center and calls Prof. Oak, who reminds Red he can have only six Pokémon; any other is sent to the lab. Prof. Oak notices Red feels a bit down, but Red claims he is fine. Nurse Joy calls Red, as she healed all her Pokémon. Red thanks her and continues on. Visiting the museum, Red hears a Gym Leader named Brock managed to defeat all of a challenger's Pokémon. Red goes to the Gym, claiming he can learn the basics of battling, but is stopped by two people. The people refuse to grant him entry, for Red is just a rookie trainer, who has been on the journey for five days. However, the man that gave Red advice is Brock, who tells these two people Red is his guest. Red introduces himself and admits while he does not have the answer for Brock's question, he came here to find the answer to that question. Brock asks Red does he have any badges and is told none. At any rate, Brock takes two Pokémon, clarifying his specialty are Rock-type Pokémon. Brock sends Geodude and Red Charmander. Charmander uses Ember and Scratch, attacking Geodude. Red remembers Blue, at this point, would counterattack. Since Red is standing, Brock has Geodude tackle Charmander. Charmander uses Scratch, hitting Geodude. Brock sees Red hasn't learned a thing about Pokémon types. Brock tells Red Fire-type Pokémon are weak against Rock-type. Brock tells Red he will find it difficult just to rely on Charmander to defeat Rock-type Pokémon and should switch with another ones. Red switches Charmander with Nidoran♂, who uses Double Kick, defeating Geodude. Brock calls Geodude and sends Onix. Nidoran♂ uses Double Kick, hitting Onix, who uses Bide. Brock explains Onix is charging for two turns and is attacked by enemy Pokémon. Brock tells he believes in Onix withstanding such attacks. After the attacks, Onix uses Bide, inflicting Nidoran♂ with twice much damage Onix received. Red calls Nidoran♂ back and sends Spearow, who attacks, but gets defeated by Onix. Red calls Spearow back and sends Rattata, who also gets defeated. Seeing Onix is too fast, Red sends Metapod, who uses String Shot, affecting Onix. Onix struggles and releases itself, then tackles Metapod, defeating it. Red sends his last Pokémon, Charmander. Red realizes he is also exhausted, as if he took damage, seeing that Pokémon are partners, rather than tools for battle. Red sees he battles with the Pokémon together. Seeing both sides have got little amount of hit points, Brock thinks the one that strikes the opponent first wins. Charmander uses Scratch and Onix Tackle. After the attack, Onix is the one defeated. A part of String Shot falls down, for it made Onix slightly slower. Brock commends Red on the success and gives him the Boulder Badge. Brock reminds Red he just started as a Pokémon trainer and gives him a TM34, a Technical Machine, which can teach Bide. Red thanks Brock and storms out of the Gym. The woman asks Brock why did he accept Red's challenge. Brock replies Red is still looking for the answer for the question he gave him. Prof. Oak, however, admits he sent Red on the journey to grow and learn more as the Pokémon around him grow stronger. He hopes Blue grows as well, for he is too experienced, making him even arrogant. Red runs off, promising to get his Pokémon stronger to complete Prof. Oak's wish to complete the Pokédex. After an hour and 24 minutes, Red collected 10 Pokémon and one badge, before it is being saved. Differences with Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen *Blue isn't already at Oak's waiting for the Professor to come. *Oak coming to get Red before he enters (when he enters in Yellow) Route 1 is cut. *Oak doesn't battle and catch Pikachu. *There's no battle in Oak's lab after Red and Blue get their Pokémon, although it does happen in Route 1. However, no further battles between the two take place until the Pokémon League. *Blue lets Red select his Pokémon first, instead if Oak telling him to wait his turn as in the games. *Red doesn't receive the parcel from the Poké Mart to give to Professor Oak. Oak's also never shown giving them Poké Balls. *Blue tells Red about Gym Badges in the game instead of Brock. *In the games, Brock gives Red the TM Rock Smash instead of Bide. Trivia *The beginning of the episode features sound effects from the original Game Boy games, drawing from the opening animation from Pokémon Red and Green (with a Gengar battling a Nidorino). *Oak seen with an Eevee in the beginning is referencing Pokemon Yellow where he offers you an Eevee instead of the original starters, although Green/Blue takes it before you can. *Red and the young trainer capturing Nidorans before Route 3 is a reference to Yellow where you can capture them before Route 3, unlike in the other games. *Oddly, when this episode was dubbed in English, the Japanese text in the Pokédex, in addition to Japanese text in other scenes went untranslated. *After Red receives a Pokedex, he says "Science is so amazing." Which was a line commonly used by Ash in the Anime XY Saga Gallery Oak's introduction to the world of Pokémon PO001 2.png Red watching the battle PO001 3.png Red running off the Professor Oak's lab PO001 4.png Red meets Blue PO001 5.png Red and Blue meet Oak PO001 6.png Red and Blue choosing their Pokémon PO001 7.png Red tries to battle a wild Pidgey, but it flies away PO001 8.png Red meets a Youngster PO001 9.png Charmander battles Nidoran♀ PO001 10.png Red tries to catch the Youngster's Nidoran♀, but fails PO001 11.png Red and Blue battling PO001 12.png Red returns Charmander to its Poké Ball PO001 13.png Brock talking to Red PO001 14.png Red has arrived at the Pewter City Gym, wanting to battle Brock now PO001 15.png Red and Brock start battling PO001 16.png Red recalls Charmander PO001 17.png Geodude defeated PO001 18.png Onix using Bide PO001 19.png Rattata running up Onix's back PO001 20.png Onix tied up in strings from Metapod's String Shot PO001 21.png Onix defeated PO001 22.png Brock gives Red TM24 after winning the battle PO001 23.png Oak explains why he chose Red for this task PO001 24.png Red promises to become much stronger, as his Pokémon journey continues }} Category:Episodes written by Mitsutaka Hirota Category:Episodes storyboarded by Itsuro Kawasaki Category:Episodes animated by Takahisa Katagiri